


همسات القدس (Whispers Of Jerusalem) [AC1]

by traitorleech



Series: Animus Collection [Assassin's Creed] [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorleech/pseuds/traitorleech
Summary: [Set before the events of AC1] Al Mualim has a mission for Altaïr in Jerusalem.
Series: Animus Collection [Assassin's Creed] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025683
Kudos: 2





	همسات القدس (Whispers Of Jerusalem) [AC1]

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished playing AC1 and this idea was stuck in my head and I needed to write it down.

»Altaïr. Wake up boy, wake up,« Al Mualim said in a low voice and shook the shoulder of the young man. Altaïr wiped his hand across his closed eyes and suppressed a yawn.

»M- Master?« he asked disoriented and still tired, blinking multiple times. His eyes adjusted only slowly to the darkness in the room. The Master was merely a dark figure, the outline slightly illuminated by the light coming from the flickering torches in the hallway.

»I would not have come without reason, Altaïr. Get dressed, then meet me in the library. I have a mission for you,« Al Mualim continued and left the room.

Altaïr sat up straight. It was unlike Al Mualim’s usual behaviour. Conventionally, he never entered the rooms of the other assassins let alone any other person. It must have been a mission of the utmost importance, otherwise his Master would have let him rest and tasked another assassin with whatever was on the Master’s mind. But if he was in need of the best of his students, there was no better choice than him, obviously. In one swift motion Altaïr got up and slid into his white robe. There was no time to lose. 

A few moments later, Altaïr walked into the vast library. The library contained all written knowledge they possessed — documents, books, scrolls and parchments reaching back thousands of years into a past that was long gone and would never be again. Memories, all lost to time. The only things that were written down, were the events that were permitted to be remembered. “The only things worth knowing” as Al Mualim had put it. It was probably the most valuable room in the whole of Masyaf, which was why it was so heavily guarded. No one could enter nor leave without anyone else noticing. 

»Altaïr. Come closer,« he heard the voice of Al Mualim echoing across the library. The Master sat behind a desk. Opened books and dozens of scrolls lay in front of him on the wooden table, aching to be studied. Many of them were written in a foreign or dead language, impossible to ever be deciphered and understood. 

»Master, you wish to speak with me,« Altaïr said upon approaching the desk, »What is it? I gather that it is important for you never woke me before from my slumber« 

Al Mualim put down a book and rose from his chair. He circumnavigated around the desk, »Oh, it is a mission of grave importance to our course. I need a trustworthy and sly man who can be discreet and adapt. That is, why I came to you, boy«

Altaïr interrupted Al Mualim, »Yes. Yes. I’ve heard all that before. Now, pray tell me, Master. What is it that needs to be done?«

Al Mualim remained silent a little longer. 

»I may have misjudged. Your impatience might put us all at risk and you are not prone to follow my or anybody else’s orders,« the Master said finally, casting his eye on Altaïr.

Altaïr crossed his arms, »Forgive me Master that I have failed you, yet if you decide to assign me to the mission. Rest assured for I shall return successfully. I will do as you ask. Take a life if need be. I will not fail you again and you have said it yourself; you are in need of a good assassin and I am one of the most skillful. So, if you please, let me do it — whatever it is« 

Al Mualim shook his head, »Boasting is not the assassin’s way, Altaïr. I thought I had taught you that lesson. I know I have, yet you seem not to have learned anything at all. But unfortunately, you are right, it is a task only you can accomplish. That is, why I will send you to Jerusalem. There lives a man who goes by many names. However Khalil appears to be the name most know him by. Find Khalil and take his life, but first you’ll have to go and speak to Malik. He will be awaiting you, I sent him a bird earlier. Now go and do as I told you. And safety and peace on your way, Altaïr« 

Al Mualim turned his back to Altaïr. The latter hesitated and watched the candles on the desk flicker. 

»Master,« he said, »A question, if I may« 

Al Mualim did not respond immediately, however his pose revealed that he was attentive to his student. 

»What is it? Well, out with it, boy!« the Master cried eventually, »Khalil will not wait for you if you are wasting precious time« 

»What is Khalil’s indictment? Surely you have a reason for wanting his death, as murdering an innocent is against our Creed. You have not forgotten that, have you?«

Al Mualim turned around slowly, making sure he established eye contact with Altaïr. His healthy eye gleamed in the dim light.

»You rebuke my lectures, yet here you are lecturing me,« the Master said, »I have told you time and time again, if I decide to withhold information, it is only for your own good. Khalil is no innocent man and do not do the fallacy of underestimating him. Those who have done so, paid dearly for it«

Altaïr observed his Master. There was no reason for such secrecy. If he had to kill a man, he wanted to find out all about his target before he’d strike the killing blow. He had to know everything in order to be properly prepared and to avoid failure. Al Mualim not telling him was not for his own good, it was a sign of a lack of trust — his own Master did not trust him.

»Still here? If you do not set out soon, I shall send another assassin in your stead who knows how to use the night to his advantage,« Al Mualim said. Altaïr scoffed inaudibly. 

»I’ll be on my way, then and shall not return until I have been successful,« Altaïr snarled. 

»I did not expect anything else,« Al Mualim noted and picked up the book again, »Go now. I have matters to attend to- as do you«

Altaïr bowed, then he left the library and Masyaf. A horse had already been prepared for him. He mounted the mare, who fell into a quick canter. The light of the moon shone bright, guiding his path ever closer to the holy city and lending his surroundings a faint blue gleam. The way was not far and some time later Altaïr caught sight of the thick defensive walls, which surrounded the city. Guards patrolled at the gates, he wouldn’t be able to get past them unrecognised. Altaïr had to find another way in. Maybe he could climb the walls?

Upon riding closer, he could feel the glances of the guards in his back. They were watching him.

»My friend, come here!« a man cried out in a muffled voice from around a corner. He was wearing the white cloth scholars used to dress in. Altaïr remembered the man’s face; his name was Latif. Some time ago, he had saved Latif from the guards who were beating him up for no apparent reason. Altaïr unmounted.

»It is good to see you again, my friend. It has been a while, has it not? But your kindness shall never be forgotten,« Latif said and a grin spread across his features, »What is your business in Jerusalem if I may ask?«

»Trying to get into the city is a good start I’d say,« Altaïr replied and Latif let out a low laugh.

»Maybe I can be of help with that. Merely walk amidst my brothers and I, and you shall get into Jerusalem without problems«

\---

»Thank you, Latif,« Altaïr said after they had left the guards behind and were finally inside Jerusalem’s walls. The streets and alleyways were vacant and dark, except for some soldiers who carried torches and strolled through the city, although Altaïr would be able to avoid being seen by them easily.

»Oh, you have nothing to thank me for, my friend,« Latif commented, »It was the least I could do after your generous help. If you find yourself in need of further assistance, you know where you can find me. And do not hesitate to ask«

»I shall bear it in mind. Yet, there is one matter you might be able to help me with. Do you know where I can find a man called Khalil or someone else who knows?« Altaïr inquired. 

Latif pondered over the question for a brief moment before he answered, »I reckon you will find him at home in his study. It is near the Cotton Merchant’s market, yet merely his personal guards are allowed to enter. He locks himself in there from day to nightfall. People can only speculate what he is doing inside — no one knows for sure. But now I have to be on my way«

»Thank you once more, Latif. Safety and peace upon you,« Altaïr said and watched as the scholar vanished behind a door. He climbed the nearest roof and glanced around. A building came into view that was much higher than the others. From there he would get a probably decent view of the district. Altaïr clambered up the building, then crouched at it’s top to maintain his balance. The assassin’s bureau wasn’t far off. Within minutes he had reached it and let himself down through the whole in the roof into the little garden. The Rafiq was already awaiting him there.

»You certainly took your time,« Malik remarked and crossed his arms, »I thought you wouldn’t come at all«

»Well, you could have mentioned that there are guards stationed at every gate leading to Jerusalem and I would have been faster,« Altaïr replied. 

»Oh, but isn’t it the assassin’s way to adapt to difficulties and changes?«

»I am not here to duel you with words, Malik,« Altaïr said, »I am here because Al Mualim sent me to take the life of a man called Khalil. Can you tell me anything about him? And be brief. I already lost enough time bypassing your umentioned guards« 

Malik eyed Altaïr through narrowed eyes. 

»Such arrogance,« he stated eventually, »But who am I to defy the Master’s orders? The man you seek lives near the market to the north. All doors are tightly locked and there is no other way in — we have tried. The people on the street talk about medical experiments he’s doing. Testing his remedies on imprisoned men and women. If you are swift enough you may be able to get the key from one of his guards. They frequent the tavern across the street. Khalil tends to be alone in his home, you won’t have to worry about guards and the imprisoned are held in a separate room. That is all I want to share with you and unfortunately, all I can tell you«

Malik placed a white feather in front of Altaïr, who took it and stored it away safely.

»Now do whatever preparations you need to do and then be gone«

\---

When Altaïr emerged from the whole in the roof again, the first orange and red colours of the sunrise showed in the sky and the air grew increasingly warmer. It only took him one quick glimpse to orientate himself. Some time prior he had acquired the key to Khalil’s home, thus he knew the direction and his destination.

Altaïr jumped from rooftop to rooftop, balanced across wooden beams, and shimmied around the ledges of oriel windows until he reached the roof of the house in which Khalil was said to live in. The house had a balcony in the back, concealed from the man’s eye on the street. Altaïr dropped onto the balcony and unlocked the door using the key. As noiseless as possible, he walked across the wooden floor, his eyes captured every movement and his ears every sound.

It did not take him long to find Khalil. The man was sitting behind a desk, his back turned towards Altaïr. Bending over a book, he scribbled untiring in it.

»Khalil,« Altaïr said in a low voice. 

Startled, Khalil jumped to his feet and shot around. His eyes were opened widely and displayed his fright. 

»How did you come in?« he cried out, his voice was shaking. 

»That matters little,« Altaïr said, »You know who- what I am?«

Khalil nodded and raised his arms, »You are one of Al Mualim’s men — an assassin. Aren’t you? You came to murder me!«

»You speak true words and you know your fate,« Altaïr remarked, »Now prepare to meet it«

Altaïr jumped at Khalil, revealing the hidden blade. The short blade punctured Khalil’s neck.

» _Why are you doing this?_ « he asked. Fear was still speaking out of him. 

» _I am doing this to save the poor souls you subjected to your experiments_ ,« Altaïr explained, holding Khalil in his arms, » _They deserve to be free_ «

» _Free?_ « Khalil asked, » _Why would you free a man who committed horrible crimes? I saved them. Not you. They were to be executed if it wouldn’t have been for me. I took them in_ «

» _And you experiment on them? Committing crimes yourself_ « Altaïr said. 

» _I only do it for the greater good! To discover cures for all ailment — that is my duty. And I was so close. Now the world will never know what I was working on. The suffering will continue_ «

» _No. With your death, their suffering will come to an end_ ,« Altaïr answered.

» _But a million people more will suffer because of you and Al Mualim. My work is worthless now_ ,« Khalil wailed, » _What is it you or your Master gain because of it?_ «

» _Do not concern yourself with that. Let go and find peace in your death_ ,« Altaïr said and laid Khalil’s motionless body on the ground. He closed Khalil’s terrified looking eyes, then soused the feather in his blood.

»Rest in peace,« he mumbled and turned. He heard the scratching of a key on the door and swiftly ascended the stairs to leave as he had come in. There was much he had to think about.

\---

Back at Masyaf, his Master was awaiting him. 

»So, have you been successful?« Al Mualim asked.

As a response, Altaïr presented him with the bloodied feather. 

»You did well, Altaïr,« the Master said and took the feather in his hands.

»A question, Master, if I may. Why did we stop Khalil’s cause? He was convinced of his success. And, ending suffering is a good intention, is it not?« Altaïr added.

Al Mualim looked at him, »His intentions may have been pure, yet the means by which he sought to achieve them were not. He did not tell you how he intended to heal them, did he?«

Altaïr shook his head, »No. He spoke in riddles and not straight. What was his medication, then?«

»Best not to ask, boy,«Al Mualim said, »Sometimes it is best not to know«


End file.
